


Argos

by blackcrystaly



Series: Puppy Play [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Pre series, Puppy Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an FBI mission takes him to the exclusive club Argos, Will discovers a whole new side of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I noticed that most of the sex scenes I wrote with Hannibal and Will had some type of puppy play so I decided to explore it further. As most of my stories in this fandom this one is an experiment.  
> I read a bit about actual Puppy play but most of what you'll find here is purely fictional. If someone wants to offer constructive criticism, point to some reading material or give feedback I'll be more than happy to hear.  
> There will be some special guests but this is not a crossover series, don't worry.
> 
> English isn't my mother language so please be kind when you point at any mistake you might find.  
> The story isn't betaed yet.
> 
> As ever, I'll be coming back several times to make little adjustements

The FBI had been after a serial killer for a few weeks now and had finally been able to track him down to an exclusive club: Argos. The agents in charge of the case had to enlist the owners’ help to get inside the premises since it had very strict privacy policies and they had threatened to fight every judicial order the Bureau managed to get. It wasn’t that big of a secret that several patrons were powerful people and could make sure the legal fight costed them the chance to catch the murderer. Eventually they struck a deal, some agents would be allowed to stay in the club’s security area, one of them would take a place besides the bar, and a couple would be granted access to the floor but they had to act like any other member and the actual arrest would take place on a nearby office that would be ready for them, finally the FBI would keep the club’s name out of the case. They explained that Argos catered for those who favored some form of animal play, be it cat, kitten, puppy, dog, horse or even wildlife since there were a couple of big felines, so whoever were chosen would have to pose as pet and owner so they wouldn’t risk being split by those who came alone.

Some of the agents in the team had been shocked and one or two were openly disgusted by the practice. After a several ill-timed comments the Special Agent in charge of the investigation made sure to call them all into order. They could not like it, but this was a about catching a criminal and all of them would act like adults or face the consequences. Eventually, a young agent who would soon be leaving the team to take on a teaching position at the Academy was chosen as the puppy and an old seasoned field agent to be the owner.

 

*****

That night, William Graham walked into Argos with some uneasiness. He had spoken with the manager of the place, Anna, and had asked her about what he and his partner should wear not to call attention onto them and be able to blend in. The woman had smiled softly to him and explained that they should kept it simple, if anyone asked they would inform that were just trying the scene. She recommended Will to use some kind of prop if he felt comfortable enough, a pair of ears so he could be petted, a tail attached or sewn to his pants -since the manager really didn’t think the agent was ready for a plug- and the most important thing to make sure everyone understood that he was taken was a collar. They would provide him with a leash at the club since their colors were a code that every member knew and had to respect.

William was provided by the team with some low-priced fake furry ears and a black leather collar. Anna looked at him with pity in her eyes when he came in and Will could tell it was because she realized how uncomfortable he was with such a cheap disguise. The woman took him aside to provide him with the leash.

“It’s a shame that some people can’t get past the bigotry… you would make such a beautiful puppy” She told with a soft smile on his lips.

Graham blushed lightly before stuttering a “thank you” for the praise.

“If you care to come back after this, I’d be honored to show you around… you are a natural” The manager continued low keyed.

The agent studied her for a moment. He could tell Anna was being honest, and seemed serious about her offer. But William didn’t think he could cost one tenth of the admittance and membership price and he told her that as kindly as he could.

“We can talk about that later.” The woman promised while fastening the grey leash and scratching very lightly the back of his fake ears. Anna seemed even more disgusted by them and without another word went behind some door close to them and came back with medium sided, nice and good quality fluffy dog ears.

“Try this…” The manager instructed him, and she could see the change in his whole stance “Now, you are ready” Anna told Will petting him softly and walking the young one to the door by the lead.

William’s empathy caught on her dominant yet kind nature, and let it guide him into a more submissive role. The one he had to play that night. Also he could tell that she was proud of him now, to take him out.

Outside the room his partner waited for him calmly. Even if the scene wasn’t his thing the man was more liberal than anyone gave him credit for in the force, being one of the old guys. He smiled at Will before taking the leash from Anna and heard her instructions about floor behavior attentively.

The brunette felt easier to sink into his role with those two speaking softly about what was expected of him, and how they would manage the situation.

“Okay, let’s do this ‘pup’” Logan said with a soft smile guiding him to the main room.

The couple walked into an enormous space, where they found out a sea of ears and tails, some even had a full on animal get up. Several owners were using just jeans and t-shirts, but there were some wearing leather and Will could see someone wearing a full horse riding suit. Most of the pets seemed to be already taken and where being petted, caressed or played with but there was no full sexual interaction. Graham suspected it took place at another room, since the management wouldn’t be so careless as letting them see their important members doing anything overly compromising.

The FBI agents took a free spot that let them overlook the place easily. When the time came, they would try to lure the unsub to them and to his arrest. Some patrons walked to over to them a couple of times, asking if the kneeling Will was free to play with their own puppies or if Logan cared to share him but the older one answered that his pup was too new for that just yet while he petted his head and back lightly. One of the doggies had even gone straight to Willaim and began to smell him, playfully biting on his furry ear. Graham whimpered and tried to free his ear moving his head to a side.

“Now, now, Spence, be a good boy!” A bald, man of color wearing a purple shirt and formal black pants said to the playful puppy yanking his leash.

“Sorry” The large brunette howled softly in protest but moved right to his owner’s side. Still he looked at Will with soft, kind eyes. He was wearing dark blue t-shirt, short perky ears, black pants and a nice thin tail. His collar was a nice red band with a tag in the front and a matching lead.

The brunette wanted nothing but to walk over to the other and play for a little while, making sure he knew he wasn’t offended.

“I apologize for that, he isn’t a bad dog, just incredibly playful…” The man apologized “I’m D. I see you are you new here?”

They agents knew they couldn’t lose any time in pleasantries, so they simply nodded.

“What about a play date sometime?” The other asked seeming to catch on their mood.

William turned around to look at his owner.

“Please?” He asked softly, noticing that several of the pets seemed to do it. At first he had half feared that would be something that would draw attention to them.

“We’ll see” The blond agent told in a confident tone “I don’t know when would be able to come back” he continued talking to the other owner.

“That’s fine, we don’t came here often either… but it makes him so happy! You know how it is…” D said with a fond smile caressing his puppy.

“Yes” Logan answered in the same tone.

Both agents had kept an eye on their surrounds and suddenly they caught sight on the man they were looking for. Logan stood up calmly and apologized to the couple telling them he had just seen an old pet of his and wanted to see how he was doing.

The other owner nodded in understanding and walked away with his puppy.

William and his partner informed they were moving to the unsub.

The serial killer noticed them and smiled inviting them closer. He was a free pet, there to be petted and maybe finally adopted by someone. Will was the first to approach the man sniffing him while the other made the same.

“You like him, pup?” The older one asked, knowing they would have to lure the man away from the floor.

“Yes” Will said as cheerfully as he could while his mind screamed _no_.

Then Logan got closer to the men and after letting the suspect smell his hand he caressed the man besides the ear.

“Would you like to play with me and my pup?” The agent asked calmly pointing to a nearby door.

The unsub studied the couple for a while before barking happily and moving to the designated place closely followed by what seemed to be an excited William and his owner.

Once inside the room everything changed. The brunette pounced on the suspect, pinning him on his back so the older one could cuff him. It was over in less than a minute. A short while later, the other agents joined them and all left the club without much fuss.

In his heart, Graham knew he would be coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost two weeks after they closed the “Bad Doggie” case, as his comrades at the FBI had dubbed it with patented ill-taste, the now young professor was back at Argos. He had tried to talk himself out of it but at the end his want had proven to be just too much. Still, Will wondered if he would be able to cost even a night there if the manager had been honest about inviting him back. Maybe it would be all for nothing.

He got inside the club with nervousness wrote in every line of his face. Anna noticed him almost immediately.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” She said with a knowing but gentle smile, before guiding him to the room where they had talked before.

William began to ask about the fee for a night when she raised a hand to stop him.

“I know you are worried about our prices, but tonight you don’t have to be concerned about it. You are here as my guest, so just enjoy our club… then, we can talk about a membership.” The woman explained calmly before going into the back room and coming out with a pair of ears like the ones he had used before, but they were placed a little lower on the thin headband effectively covering his actual ears. Anna scratched besides them once Will had the prop placed and he realized that could feel the caress almost as- he supposed- a doggy would… it felt amazing and he gave a very soft moan.

“You are truly a natural, William. I don’t think you’ll remain a free puppy for long” She was sincere and her experience made easy for her to read the clear eyed.

“I don’t think…” He began to tell before shutting up. The brunette decided he wouldn’t be telling the woman that he didn’t have any chance to get an owner since his job at the FBI made impossible for him to become a regular. Also because he wasn’t sure if he could risk it after the way his colleagues had acted not long before. Still, his new position granted him much less attention and kept him away from potentially life or death threatening situations. And technically he couldn’t be fired for his preferences… but he could be bullied. And he didn’t like the idea.

“I know you’ll do.” Anna insisted, before showing him a couple of tails he could use if he dared.

William studied them but didn’t felt comfortable with the idea of wearing one. So he just shook his head.

The woman nodded briefly and took them away.

“Since you aren’t owned we offer you two choices: you can either use this grey collar or this manacle. That way everyone will know you are new and free.” The manager explained.

William considered both for a second. He liked the idea of having a collar but he also had the idea that it belonged to an owned pet, the other accessory was more discreet but he could use it for a while. He had just one night after all…

“I’ll take the manacle” Graham said at least, and for the way the woman smiled he realized she knew exactly what had been on his mind

His empathy was helping him to understand better how things worked and how honest the people around him were, but he was a bit worried about what he would do once he was alone on the floor.

Once Will had put the thing on, Anna gave him a once over.

“I’d love to be the one who took you inside but I know your interests lie somewhere else.” She told him and made William blush “Just a few things before you go into the floor: here no means no, if someone breaks that rule you report him directly to the men and women wearing a red arm band; second since you don’t have an owner you can approach everyone but be careful and respectful when you do it to couples; mutually exclusive partners use a black leash and finally we don’t encourage cats and dogs fights, so unless one of them walks to you and purr or brush its head against you or its owner calls you to approach try to stay away from them. Big felines are kept aside from the domestic animals so you won’t get attacked by them.”Anna explained succinctly before finally walking him to the door “Enjoy your night, William”

Taking all the courage he could gather he finally went into the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal noticed the young puppy while he was leaving the petting floor and stopped dead in his tracks to study him. The man was clearly new and nervous. The way he barely managed to walk in and how he took one paw with the other in a self comforting gesture while his legs seemed to tremble was almost sweet. He smiled to himself and moved to the brunette. The clear eyed seemed startled at his approaching and began to analyze him. _Smart puppy_ , he thought with a grin.

“Nice to meet you, pup” Lecter greeted the other with a smile “Do you have a name?”

The profiler studied the man who had come closer to him: he had clear colored eyes, blond hair and seemed non-threatening. It was obvious that was an owner not only for the lack of any animal trait but from the way he conducted himself.

For a second he wondered what name he could use, but then, deciding that his actual one was pretty common it was the one he offered.

“William, but everyone calls me Will” He said at last, looking at the floor.

The older one, put a finger under his chin and forced his gaze up.

“I’m Hannibal.” He introduced himself with a polite smile “Would you like to come with me?” The man asked not wanting to risk another getting in the middle or trying to lure the puppy away .

The brunette looked at him confused and somehow alarmed.

“I think we would be more comfortable over there” Lecter explained pointing at a mostly secluded petting area.

Graham studied the place for a moment, before nodding. The man inner calm was sinking into him and made easier to trust his guidance.

They walked over slowly and Will naturally fell on his knees in front of the comfortably looking sofa. Hannibal smiled at that. _A natural_ , he thought to himself, his night had become promising. Maybe he would have to send a small gift to John for calling him in the middle of the night to attend a false distress call. Still, the man had acted according to the established protocol and the bad kitty was being thoroughly punished by his owner and the lover he had been having on the side. And he would be facing a sanction from the club.

The psychiatrist sat down, and patted one of his tights letting the other choose if he would offer him a paw or rest his head there.

The younger one try to decide what he should do, but at the end he put both his hands at the man’s lap and upped his torso, making eye contact. He gave a playful bark. It was so hilarating, so freeing being able to simply act as he felt and he relaxed visibly when Hannibal smiled and caressed his head.

“Such a nice puppy you are…” Hannibal encouraged the other, seeing the man bask in the praise. It was obvious he was also easily pleased. His free hand scratched softly besides the younger’s ear and he saw William move his head accordingly trying to prolong the contact.

“I like that…” the brunette confessed in a low voice.

“I can tell” The blond answered well naturedly and kept the attention for a moment. “Tell me, William, what’d you like to do tonight?”

Graham considered the question while silently begging the blond not to stop his ministrations. He hadn’t come looking for something specific; it was more like finally getting rid of the idea, the fantasies, that had been plaguing his mind lately.

Maybe he should be honest with the other, he seemed to have enough experience to handle him.

“I don’t know… I’ve never been…” he stopped for a second to find the right word “… a puppy before”

Hannibal nodded.

“Then we’ll keep it simple… how about you jump up here” he said patting softly at his side “and I get to pet you for a while?”. If the man didn’t feel comfortable enough he would go even slower since he wasn’t leaving this diamond in the rough go to waste.

Will considered refusing for a second, not wanting for the man to think less of him, but then he remembered his time limit and decided he would go for it. At least his fantasies would get a bit more real after that night.

He hopped on the sofa and gave a surprise lick to the other’s neck.

“Now, now pet…” Hannibal admonished him with a smile pulling the brunette a little closer to him and letting him chose a position to settle into.

Graham chose a dog sitting stance and the blond caressed the side of his neck with soft fingertips making him shiver.

“You are sensitive…” He said before moving to kiss the other side and closing his teeth on the sweet smelling, tempting flesh.

Lecter could tell that the younger one was getting aroused. He didn’t have enough sensual stimulation in his life, and craved the attention.

Will moaned. He blushed at the moment he realized it had been high voiced.

“Relax, puppy… I want to hear your sounds and most pets are being louder” Hannibal calmed him down before very slowly guiding Graham’s mouth to his. He kept the kiss mostly chaste, giving the brunette the chance to move back and refuse the contact. Some animal players weren’t into the sexual part of it; rather they liked the actual roleplay, becoming the cat, dog, horse they chose as a counterpart. That was one of the reasons he had insisted on putting some rules for the petting floor and enforcers who would make sure to send the heated couples to the appropriate rooms or the public mating floor.

William however reacted in a promising way. He slowly became more active, making the contact deeper.

They broke the liplock after a little while and the blond used a free hand to caress the other’s chest from neck to hip. Suddenly the profiler got on his lap, offering his tummy in a submissive display that got Hannibal’s blood boiling. But, the older one kept a tight control over himself. And let his hand get under the plaid t-shirt the pet was wearing to touch his skin and eliciting soft whimpers and moans from him.

It seemed that his puppy would go through a heat soon and they would have to change locations. Still, there was the odd chance that they wouldn’t move forward from some heavy petting.

“Come up here” Hannibal ordered with a husky voice, making the brunette straddle him. That way they could kiss and he would be able to mark the clear eyed one.

William’s eyes shone at the man’s command and hurried to obey. He had been hoping that the man wouldn’t want for him to act completely like a dog. Particularly if this was moving in the direction he hoped. He liked his lips and kissed his owner for the night. _Maybe_ , he thought, _Anna really knew what she was talking about_.

Lecter smiled in the kiss and this time he made it a possessive, claiming one.

His hand slowly began to work on the pliant body against his own making the profiler arch into the touch.

“If we are going further” Hannibal said calmly “we should move away… fancy a walk, my beautiful puppy?”


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette nodded shyly and disentangled from the blond to go on all fours, he felt his erection pressing against his clothes, and for a moment he felt a little self conscious.

“None of that, William” the older one called him “on this place, you shouldn't feel bad about letting your desire be noticed”

The younger man nodded, it would be quite a challenge to get around that, but he would try to. Since he wasn’t wearing a leash, Hannibal expertly guided him with a hand on his head, exerting soft pressure every time they had to turn. Graham could see several pets and owners looking at him, some of them whispering to their partners while others seemed to be thinking of his chances to get him later on. A man got close to Hannibal and congratulated him on securing such an innocent looking puppy, making the psychiatrist smile and thank to the stranger. Eventually they got to the elevator.

“I never knew…” The profiler began to tell before shutting up.

“What is it, William?” Hannibal asked amicably, showing some real interest on his words.

“I never knew that so many people liked this” He confessed at last. Somehow he was pretty sure the night they had come with the FBI there were a lot less patrons.

“This is a very well known private club and one of the few that caters exclusively for animal players, William. People from all over the world come here” The blond explained easily.

The brunette nodded shortly.

“We are here” Hannibal said at least, leading them to his room. Of course, his pet didn’t need to know that just yet. Every one of the five owners had one at their disposal and they used them sparingly.

Once inside, he let William give a short walk around while he took off his jacket. Lecter was pretty sure that the young man didn’t even realize he was doing it and it was absolutely adorable. He moved aside to pick a leash from a closer desk, and once the puppy was settled and comfortable on his new surroundings the blond showed it to him. The brunette nodded happily and offered his neck submissively.

Hannibal closed the latch in a second and guided the younger one around the bedroom. Letting him jump over the mattress and bark playfully, calling for his attention.

“William, down” He commanded clearly and the other whimpered before obeying, showing his tummy to the older one, his eyes clearly revealing that he wasn't repentant in the least.

Lecter climbed over the brunette and kissed him passionately, making sure the pet knew he was the dominant. Will moaned and submitted, hugging the other’s back.

“You are all mine for the night, puppy” The older one told him hotly and helped his pet out of his clothes.

He closed his teeth on the right side of the man’s neck again, right where it met the shoulder. Lecter decided that at some point he would do the same at the green eyed's nape, marking him as he took the man. But he wasn't sure if they would get to that during their first night. A claiming bite wasn't to be done or taken lightly.

William arched to the touch once more, and Hannibal felt the man's hardness pressing against his clothed body. He caressed the heated skin, thinking how lovely the brunette would look with a collar and tail lost in pleasure.

“Hannibal…” the young one whimpered, but no other word escaped from his lips. He didn’t have the courage to beg to be taken just yet.

The psychiatrist smiled, and licked Graham's pink nipples before blowing over them softly, eliciting new moans from his pet.

“What would you like, beautiful? Should I tie you up and keep teasing you? Or maybe I should simply take care of you?” Once more, the blond wanted to make sure he knew what the brunette expected to happen. Some people liked the bondage or even sadomasochistic side of the play while others simply longed to be cared for.

Will looked at him for a moment, his foggy brain trying to make sense of the man’s questions. He only wanted to keep feeling as good as he was, he didn’t know what he wanted but he trusted the owner he had found.

“I don’t… I don’t know… just yet…” the man began to say hoping he didn’t disappoint the man.

“It’s okay…” Hannibal said caressing the pet's sides, _so much potential in this one_ … he thought not for the first time “We’ll keep it simple tonight…” he promised and moved downwards, to the still trapped hard on, freeing it and after a moment he took it on his mouth making William yelp. It didn’t take much for the puppy to come, proving how starved he was for a sensual touch. It made Hannibal furious that anyone could let such a sweet puppy go alone and unattended for so long.

He came back to the brunette's lips and kissed him, letting the young one have an after taste of his own flavor while Lecter made short work of his own pants. When they broke contact he let Will take care of his shirt.

Hannibal took the lube and a condom from the bedside table and positioned himself between the brunette’s open legs.

“Next time, puppy, you’ll wear a tail for me…” he began to say heatedly on the man’s covered ear while a coated finger began to massage the other’s puckered entrance “and later I’ll take you on all fours…” he promised making the other began to get hard again. _So, the little one liked to be talked to_.

“And later, when you have my collar and leash around your neck I’ll put the tail back in and take you out for a walk… we have a very nice place just for that.”

William wanted it. He was reading Hannibal’s possessive feelings and got even harder on them. It was marvelous feeling owned and desired. He craved more, and gave himself to the moment. The brunette moaned and parted his legs a little further, feeling the other’s digits breaching inside and preparing him.

He asked for another kiss while Hannibal put his legs around his waist, and after he had put on the condom, slowly began to enter him. Once the man was completely sheathed inside, they began to move in an increasing tempo. The blond began to pump the younger’s erection, while biting another side of his neck

“Come for me again, pet” He ordered and the brunette did it with a sound that was almost a howl. Hannibal loved the way the muscles contracted around him, milking his own orgasm out.

Once they had come both men remained in an intimate hug for a little while. Will felt he was floating for a moment, the time stopped and his whole being at peace. The psychiatrist waited patiently for him to come out of it, caressing lightly the perspired skin. Once the green eyes focused again on his, he kissed William softly on the lips.

Graham thought that he really hated the idea of never coming back to this man, he wanted for Hannibal to make good on his promises, but tonight was only chance he got to feel so amazingly free and cherished… some of his uneasiness must have transmitted itself to the other because the blond was pulling him even closer.

“Tell me what’s wrong, puppy?” He asked softly, but his tone told William that his question wasn’t to be ignored.

“I fear we won’t see each other again… that this night would be… the only one I’ll have…” He confessed fighting his desperation and the tears that almost shed. He wasn’t usually so open with his feelings but he was still in an emotional mood.

Hannibal hated the idea of losing his pet when he had just found him. It had been years since he had such a perfect one between his paws and there was no way he was letting him escape, especially when he could tell how badly the young one longed for being owned.

“Why wouldn’t we see each other?” Lecter asked half knowing the answer.

William looked down.

“I might not… been able to come back to Argos” He whispered in a barely audible tone.

“Anna invited you for a night, didn’t she?” The blond asked arching an eyebrow.

The brunette raised his head and studied the other for a moment; he would hate to get the kind woman on trouble.

“Rest easy, beautiful, she has done it before, with the ones that show potential or, as in your case, are naturals…” She was an empath and usually could tell the nice and true from the posers. Making her a manager had helped the club to thrive in the last few years.

William nodded, not knowing what to say.

“You should talk to her about puppies' membership, but in the meantime, you could come as my pet” Hannibal offered. It would be the first time since he helped to finance the club that he had extended such an invitation and would surely make the other members and his associates take notice, but he wasn’t letting this perfect creature slip through his fingers.

The brunette looked at him a bit uncomfortable. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the idea of being Hannibal’s but he barely knew the man, and he wasn’t sure if he could make such a leap of faith.

“Take your time to think it over, beautiful.” The blond said kissing his forehead “I’ll give you my number and you can call me when you have reached a decision” He told while in his mind he began to plan for the collar and leash he would buy for his new pet. Lecter decided that no later than the next day he would take the toy chest out of the closet where it had been secreted after Vince’s passing. Even if he had doubted he would ever open it again he hadn’t been able to just throw it away. Still, he would have to buy some new things since the sex industry had certainly come up with all kind of new technologies and treats. Good thing, the club also had a nicely stocked shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged and makes me truly happy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Thomas Harris and NBC, the story however is mine.


End file.
